Lucia Sumers
by Castiel-Lucia-AS
Summary: Chercher, Fuir, S'attacher, Souffrir. Depuis ses 13 ans, voilà à quoi se résume la vie de Lucia Sumers. Elle a tout perdu sa famille, ses amis, son amour. Désormais, elle erre sans but jusqu'à s'installer dans son village d'enfance, Dream City mais elle va faire une découverte qui va tout changer... Entre amour, amitié, découverte et retrouvailles, venez découvrir son histoire...
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour les gens ! Je suis nouvelle sur le site et j'espère sincèrement que ma fiction vous plaira...**

 **Bonne Lecture...**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 **DRINGGGG! DRINGGGGG! BOOM!**

Lucia se leva en grognant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour aller prendre ma douche. Elle ressortit 20 minutes plus tard, habillée d'un short et d'un tee-shirt noir ainsi que des chaussures à talons de la même couleur. Elle prit rapidement son petit-déjeuner et saisit son sac pour se diriger vers son lycée qui était deux rues plus loin. Arrivée devant, elle sentit de nombreux regards se poser sur elle. Elle les ignora avant d'entrer dans la cour et de se diriger vers le bureau de la directrice. Elle entra sans frapper et s'assit devant la directrice. Celle-ci se contenta de soupirer devant le comportement de la jeune fille avant de saisir son dossier et de prendre la parole :

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Sumers, je suis la directrice Madame Candy...

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges la regarda sans ouvrir la bouche.

\- J'ai lu votre dossier et je vous accepte dans mon établissement je vous laisse allez voir le délégué pour les papiers, continua la directrice avant de lui montrer la porte.

Lucia se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit dans le couloir pour se diriger vers une porte où était marqué en gros « Bureau des délégués ». Là encore elle entra et se dirigea vers un blond au fond de la salle. Il prit la parole :

\- Tu dois être la nouvelle Lucia Sumers. Je suis Nathaniel le délégué principale  
\- ..., répondit-elle.  
\- Je vais donc m'occuper de ton dossier et te donner tous ce qu'il te faut pour commencer ton année à Sweet Amoris

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse de la part de la jeune fille, il continua :

\- Alors t'es en 1° 5 avec moi. Voici ton emploi du temps et ta carte de demi-pension. Et dernière chose tu as choisi quelle option ?  
\- Musique, répondit-elle pour la première fois.

Il lui tendit un carnet et une carte magnétique qu'elle rangea dans son sac. Avant de sortir de la salle, elle se retourna et fit un signe de tête à Nathaniel toujours ébahi par cette fille. Lucia se dirigea vers la salle 202 où, d'après son emploi du temps, elle avait français. Elle entra et partit s'asseoir tout au fond de la classe sans prêter la moindre attention aux personnes présentes dans la salle qui l'a dévisagé ébahis. Cependant, le prof reprit bien vite ses esprits et son visage s'empourpra.

\- Qui vous a permis d'entrer ? Et Qui êtes-vous ? cria-t-il.

La jeune fille ne leva même pas la tête et sortit ses affaires.

\- Mademoiselle, je ne sais pas où vous avez été élever mais …  
\- Ta gueule, dit-elle calmement.

Il y eu un long silence dans la salle jusqu'à qu'un garçon entre dans la salle en criant :

\- Salut tout le monde !

Le prof soupira et lui répondit :

\- Monsieur Jones, dit-il, vous avez une nouvelle camarade alors allez-vous asseoir !

Le garçon dirigea son regard vers le fond de la salle et dévisage cette jeune fille aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux aussi rouge que lui. Il avança vers sa chaise et se posa à côté d'elle. Il entreprit de lui demander quelque chose mais elle le coupa :

\- N'y pense même pas, lui dit-elle avant de poser sa tête dans ses bras et de fermer les yeux.

Lucia se réveilla en entendant la sonnerie et commença à ranger ses affaires quand une fille à la chevelure blanche et aux yeux étrangement jaunes lui attrapa le bras. Avant que Lucia n'est pu faire quoique ce soit elle se retrouvait déjà dehors avec son sac sur le dos et une furie blanche qui lui parlait :

\- Bonjour! Je m'appelle Rosalya mais appelle moi Rosa ! J'adore comment tu es habillé ! Tu es toutes mignonne, j'adore comment tu as rembarré le prof ! Viens je vais te présenter aux autres ! Au faite comment tu t'appelle ?

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre que déjà elle se retrouvait devant le groupe d'amis de la fameuse « Rosa ». Celle-ci reprit la parole :

\- Salut tout le monde je vous présente… euh …

En voyant Rosa, un triste sourire prit place sur le visage de Lucia. Elle lui rappelait tellement de chose mais ça ne pouvait pas être elle...

\- Lucia, dit-elle simplement.  
\- Salut Lucia, moi c'est Iris, lui dit une fille aux cheveux roux.  
\- S-Salut ! Violette…, salua timidement une fille.  
\- Wesh p'tite ! I'm Kim  
\- Bonjour ravie de faire ta connaissance, je me nomme Lysandre, dit un jeune homme avant de lui faire un baise main.  
\- T'es trop kaway ! Je suis Alexy et lui c'est Armin mon frère jumeau, dit un garçon en lui tirant les joues.

Encore des souvenirs… Ces personnes lui rappelaient tellement de chose.

\- Hum…, lui dit le fameux Armin sans lâcher sa console des yeux.  
\- Lut', je suis désolé d'avance de ce que je vais te faire mais je ne supporte pas qu'on m'ignore !

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur avant que celui le saisissent en sac à patate pour se diriger vers la fontaine.

\- Direction la fontaine, t'es prête à prendre une douche forcée ?

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux tandis qu'un souvenir jaillissait dans sa tête.

 _Retour En Arrière_

Elle avait 8 ans et deux garçons lui courraient après en lui criant des choses :

\- On va t'attraper Lulu ! J'espère que t'es prête à prendre une douche !,dit un petit garçons aux cheveux noirs.  
\- Ouais c'est ça, dit-elle, de toutes manières Casti' si je le dis à Rosa tu vas te faire massacrer donc chut…  
\- Non s'teuplait Lulu, lui dit pas, la supplia un autre aux cheveux blanc.

La jeune fille éclata de rire suivit de ses amis.

 _Retour au Présent_

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit l'eau toucher sa peau. Elle se leva et murmura une phrase en sanglotant :

\- Casti', Lysou comment est-ce possible ? dit-elle avant de courir vers les toilettes en pleurant.

Castiel la regarda partir, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'y croyait pas ça ne pouvait pas être elle, cette fille ne pouvait pas être sa Lulu. Elle est censée être morte. Il décida de ne rien dire aux autres pour l'instant mais d'en parlait à Lysandre et Rosa ce soir. En parlant des autres, ils arrivaient en courant vers Castiel qui se mit à penser qu'un troupeau d'éléphant ferait moins de bruit. Il prit la parole :

\- Rosa je sais que tu ne l'as connait pas très bien mais est-ce que tu peux aller voir Lucia ? Elle est partit d'un coup dans les toilettes et je crois qu'elle pleurait …

Rosa le fixa avec un regard de tueur et lui dit :

\- Je vais y aller mais si c'est à cause de toi qu'elle pleure je te jure que je te tue. Est-ce clair ?

Il déglutit et hocha la tête. Elle se dirigea donc vers les toilettes avant de trouver dans une des cabines. La jeune fille en pleur qui répétait toujours la même chose :

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Comment est-ce possible ? Comment …  
\- Lucia Calme-toi, dit Rosa en ce précipitant vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglot. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle s'était calmée.

\- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?  
\- Il m'avait dit que vous étiez mort… murmura Lucia.  
\- Quoi ? s'exclama Rosa.  
\- Pardon, je suis désolé tout cette journée à fait remontée de vieux souvenirs et mes nerfs ont lâché, explique-t-elle en se relevant, ça faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne m'avait consolé…  
\- Je serai toujours là si tu en as besoin, répondit Rosa.  
\- Merci, je vais rentrer chez moi… A demain !

Elle embrassa la joue de sa nouvelle amie et partit en courant. .. Rosa retourna dans la cour quand la sonnerie retentit indiquant la fin de son heure de perm. Mais avant de rentrer dans la salle, Castiel la retint et lui dit :

\- Ce soir vient à la répét', dit-il, il faut que je vous parle à Lys' et toi…

Elle hocha la tête et entra en cours pour le reste de la journée. Le soir venu, elle se dirigea discrètement vers le sous-sol du lycée où avait lieu clandestinement les répétitions du groupe que formaient Castiel et Lysandre. En descendant, elle vit Lysandre assit dans un coin, tremblant, la tête dans les mains. Elle se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit ses larmes dans son cou et tourna la tête vers la salle à l'opposé, elle vit Castiel pas dans un plus bel état. Il fumait une cigarette qui devait déjà être la 15 eme en vue du nombre de mégot qui traînait par terre et ses poings étaient en sang tout comme le mur contre lequel il était assis. Elle se leva, imité par Lysandre, et prit la parole d'une voix chargée de colère :

\- L'un de vous a intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Pourquoi je vous retrouve dans cet état ?  
\- Rosa assis toi…  
\- Pas avant que vous m'ailliez expliquer ce qui vous arrive !

Il y eu un grand silence jusqu'à que Castiel prenne la parole d'une voix triste.

\- C'est en rapport avec la nouvelle, dit-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle ?

Encore une fois personne ne lui répondit, ce qui l'inquiéta plus qu'autre chose.

\- Franchement pourquoi vous, commence-t-elle.  
\- Rosa, si je te dis le 08 mai 2010 à …  
\- Ta gueule, le coupa Lysandre.

Rosa, elle, avait les larmes aux yeux et la main sur la bouche.

\- Pourquoi tu reparle de ça ? demande-t-elle tremblante.  
\- Parce que la nouvelle c'est notre Lulu, dit-il calmement, celle qui est censé être morte depuis maintenant 5 ans…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjours ! Comment allez-vous ?  
Voici le chapitre 2 et comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je mettrai une citation à chaque début de chapitre...  
Elle n'aura rien à voir avec le chapitre mais c'est vous plonge directement dans l'univers de la fiction. **

* * *

**"Redonne lui son sourire avant qu'un autre ne le fasse à ta place..."**

Le lendemain matin, Lucia arriva au lycée habillé avec un short à bretelle et des _Van's_ rouges. A peine a-t-elle franchie le portail que Rosa lui saute dessus pour lui faire un gros câlin. Elle prit la parole :

\- Coucou Rosa ! Je te remercie encore pour hier, dit Lucia, j'ai juste beaucoup de problèmes c'est derniers temps et j'en pouvais plus…  
\- Ce n'est pas grave ma belle ! Mais pour te faire pardonnée tu dois nous accompagner à la fête foraine de la ville !  
\- ...

Un souvenir envahit la tête de Lucia.

 _Retour En Arrière_

Elle s'amusait comme une folle avec son frère jumeau, Josh. Ils étaient à la fête foraine pour fêter ses 10 ans et venaient de finir une attraction, mais son frère ne se sentait pas bien alors un homme l'a emmené à l'infirmerie enfin, c'est ce que sa sœur croyait jusqu'à qu'elle entende :

\- LUCIA !  
\- Tu vas la fermer oui !  
\- mm hm!

Elle avait tout entendu, la petite fille voulut aller chercher son frère, mais on la frappa à la tête. Elle s'évanouit avec pour dernière vision, les larmes de son frère. Deux jours plus tard, elle se réveilla à l'hôpital et vue sa tante assise sur une chaise à côté d'elle. À ses yeux, elle comprit tout de suite qu'on n'avait pas retrouvé son frère.

 _Retour au Présent_

Rosa était toujours en train de la regarder.

\- Avant que tu ne poses la question, dit Rosa, oui c'est obligé et affiche moi un sourire sur ton jolie visage !  
\- Je veux bien venir mais pour le sourire je peux rien promettre, répondit Lucia, Allez viens on va être en retard !

Les deux filles entrèrent dans le bâtiment sans remarquer un flash se déclencher dans un buisson non loin de là où elles se trouvaient. Les cours de la matinée se passèrent plutôt bien malgré quelques questions douteuses des profs. Lucia sortit de la classe rapidement mais une main se posa sur son épaule avant de la forcer à se retourner brusquement. Une espèce de blonde la regardait de haut en bas avec une mine dégoutée. Lucia la fixa puis une fois avoir capté son regard, elle fit des allers-retours de son épaule où il y avait toujours la main de la blonde. Celle-ci, mal à l'aise, finit par enlever sa main. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges se retourna et recommença à marcher mais la blonde ne semblait de cette avis.

\- Hé ! Mocheté !

Lucia ne s'arrêta même pas. La blonde vexée se planta devant elle pour l'inciter à s'arrêter, l'autre s'arrêta dans un soupir et leva son regard vers l'espèce de Barbie qui commençait à sérieusement la gonflait. Celle-ci prit la parole sous le regard lassé de la jeune fille à qui elle s'adressait :

\- Bon alors mocheté ! Moi c'est Ambre la plus populaire de ce lycée, dit-elle.  
\- Mais pas la plus intelligente visiblement, dit Lucia.  
\- Que ? Qui t'as permit de t'adresser à moi sur ce ton-là ?

Lucia allait craquer depuis hier le comportement qu'elle avait avant tous ses emmerdes, revenait ce qui l'étonnait beaucoup. Elle regarda la blonde qui parlait depuis tout à l'heure et une envie soudaine de se défouler la prit.

\- Bon puisque tu ne sembles ne pas avoir compris que tu me gonfle sérieusement, commence Lucia, je vais te l'expliquer plus clairement !

Lucia leva la main et gifla la blonde en face d'elle puis reprit son sac et sortit dans la cour tranquillement.

\- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 comptait Lucia.  
\- Non mais d'où tu te permets de me gifler, cria Ambre très en colère, les filles allaient chercher Dake et ses potes qu'il la défonce !

5 minutes plus tard, un grand blond arriva avec 2 de ses potes. Lucia sourit et posa son sac avant de faire craquer ses mains. L'un des deux mecs qui accompagné le blond se jeta sur elle. Elle n'eut aucun mal à l'esquiver, il s'écrasa lamentablement par terre. L'autre la saisit par derrière mais elle glissa entre ses jambes et se retrouva derrière lui. Elle lui mit son pied dans les parties et attendit que le blond s'approche mais celui-ci fit simplement signe à ses potes de venir et repartit. Lucia ramassa son sac et partit rejoindre ses nouveaux amis. Ceux-ci ne dire rien et ils partirent tous manger. En ressortant dans la cour après le repas, un panneau attira son regard. Il était recouvert d'une photo d'elle et Rosa quand elle parlait ce matin. En dessous de la photo, le titre de l'article clamait « la nouvelle muette et mystérieuse qui joue les faux culs avec tout le monde ». Lucia resta très calme mais se tourna vers ses amis et demanda d'une voix sourde de colère :

\- Où se trouve le bureau de la rédactrice du journal ?  
\- A côté de celui des délégués, répondit Alexy, pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas et rentra dans le bâtiment tandis que les autres fusillaient Alexy du regard. Ensuite curieux, ils la suivirent. Lucia se dirigeait vers l'endroit indiqué par Alexy et entra sans frappée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et son regard tomba sur une jeune fille qui la regardait. Lucia prit la parole :

\- C'est toi la rédactrice en chef ?  
\- Oui, ce journal que tu tiens dans tes mains est bien ma création. Il est…, commence-t-elle.  
\- Je m'en fous de ton torchon, je suis venu te demander GENTIMENT d'enlever cet article sur moi, dit-elle en insistant sur le mot gentiment.  
\- Pourquoi ça ? T'as peur que je dise la vérité ?

Lucia sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle reprit :

\- Enlève cet article où je te jure que tu vas le sentir passer…  
\- Non, repondit l'autre.  
\- Très bien, dit Lucia.

Elle posa son sac par terre et avança lentement vers la journaliste. Arrivé jusqu'à elle, elle la jeune fille la souleva de terre avant de la plaquer contre le mur et de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Un autre coup suivit le premier, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à que Lucia soit complétement calmé. Elle lâcha la fouine et reprit la parole :

\- Tu apprendras ma chère que tu peux dire tous ce que tu veux sur moi dans ton stupide torchon mais si c'est susceptible de blesser mes amis… Je te jure que je te tue !

L'autre gémit. Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle après avoir récupéré son sac. Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea vers le groupe qui la regardait choquer.

\- Ba quoi ? demande-t-elle.  
\- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça… dit Iris.  
\- Comment ?  
\- A défendre tes amis, finit Lysandre d'un air triste.  
\- J'ai toujours été comme ça, commence-t-elle. Alors si vous êtes mes amis ce sera comme ça à partir de maintenant.

Personne ne contesta sa décision. Elle hocha la tête et entraina Rosa vers leur prochain cours, laissant les autres partir où ils veulent. Alors qu'elle arrivait près de la classe, Rosa lui dit :

\- Enfaite j'ai oublié de te dire que ce soir tu dois assister à la répétition des garçons, dit-elle.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Parce que comme chaque nouvelle dans notre groupe d'ami, tu vas passer le test de la chanteuse, dit Rosa, Allez viens s'teuplait…  
\- Bon d'accord, je viendrais…  
\- Merci

Puis elles entrèrent dans la salle et ne se reparlèrent pas jusqu'à la fin des cours. Le soir venu Lucia se dirigea, en compagnie de Rosa, vers le lycée. Rosa la guida jusqu'au sous-sol où Lysandre et Castiel répétait une chanson que Lucia reconnut tout de suite. Elle se figea comment avait il eut cette chanson. Cette fois plus aucun doute, c'était eux ! Elle entra dans la salle et chanta avec eux cette chanson qu'il avait composé tous les quatre ce tragique week end...


End file.
